ultra_z_battle_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Peacock vs Waluigi
Today we have two wacky characters that we Love we have in one corner the Skullgirls cartoonish experiment today we have Peacock! Nominated by Red the Red Bird in the other corner we have the purple Luigi wacky and wanted for Smash Bros we have WALUIGI! Nominated by Luigi the Thunder Master who will win round one of The Shattered Ages Tournament! Pre-Fight Peacock and the gang fell Peacock landed on Andy and Avery landed on Peacock. Everyone was confused but all got up. Peacock spun her head back on because it was falling off and looked at Avery “Geez that bear is a jerk!” Peacock scuffle and everyone nodded in agreement. Peacock then began throwing Avery to get a coconut since idk. Waluigi was yelling “WAH!!“ Waluigi turned to Peacock and yelled “WAHH A CHALLENGER!!” He took his tennis racket out and smacked the air. Peacock k turned and pointed her guns at him and said “Looks like a challenge let’s get them!” Peacock and the gang did a pose. 2D FIGHTING!!!! Fight! Peacock would quickly fire at the Purple guy Who yelled and jumped over he took his tennis racket and smacked her in the head. “OWIE I’M GONNA GET YOU!!” She grabbed Waluigi and slammed him into the ground and then Andy came and punched Waluigi in the face. Waluigi would yell and throw a Bomb at Andy launching him into the air. Big Band rammed into Waluigi and then jumped on him flattening him. Waluigi would grip his fist and smack Big Band across his face. Big Band would stumble back and fall down before kicking Waluigi into the ocean. Peacock would grab her own bomb and throw at Waluigi who used his tennis racket to knock it back. Peacock would use a baseball bat hammer to slam into the bomb launching it into the atmosphere where is said KABOOM!! Peacock pointed her finger and Tommy came and squashed Waluigi who struggled but threw him off. Peacock pulled a pie out and smacked it into Waluigi’s face who stumbled back but wiped it off. Peacock pulled out a hammer and smacks Waluigi making him fall. Waluigi would grab 2 bombs from his pocket and throw it at Peacock who ordered Andy the Anvil to punch them away. ”Ha these bombs are like fish!” He grabbed one and tossed it back to Waluigi who yelled and ran away. Peacock would follow with the gang. Peacock would fire her guns at Waluigi who began screaming more his shouts made Andy angry who jumped over him and blocked his path he then smacked his face knocking a tooth out. Peacock would grab a book and slam it into Waluigi’s Head making him dizzy. Peacock would put a rope around his neck and begin to pull Waluigi barely breathing used his strength to break the rope in half. Waluigi grabbed Peacock and tried to smack her but Avery pecked his head. Tommy slammed into Waluigi knocking him into Andy who angrily thre him into the air and body slammed him. Big Band would look at Waluigi and kick his Head before Peacock would come and use a torch and blew fire into Waluigi’s face burning it up. Waluigi would grab his tennis racket and smash it into Peacock who stumbled back but Andy caught her “Geez this mans a toughie!” Peacock would say as she got up and socked Waluigi In the nose making it bleed. Peacock would put a bag over Waluigi and trip him the gang came and began smashing Him. Waluigi was kicked out of the bag. Peacock looked at him before she lifted him into the air. She slammed him into the ground and Waluigi stood up he was ready to end it until Andy emerged from the water and jumped onto Waluigi and crushes him. Waluigi flew away and Peacock looked at him. Her gang came behind her and Peacock says “Ya know you're wanted on Smash Bros but I think you’ll fit better on a MII costume!” She laughs And fires her Z Rays at Waluigi completely disintegrating him. K.O! Aftermath Peacock pulled out a cigarette and smocked it and looked at the cloud of dust then Waluigi’s Hat landed next to her. Peacock said “Man what a sucker!” She then watched the wind carry his hat into the ocean. Avery flew onto Peacock’s shoulder and said “Yaahoo we won Peacock!” Tommy came behind and said “That was easy” Andy came behind Peacock and said “Hell Yeah this is gonna be easy!” He yelled roaring at the end. Big Band came behind Andy and said “We must prepare if we want to win..” Peacock would look at him and said “Yeah but I’m gonna take a rest..” She set up a blanket and tied both ends to two beach trees and began sleeping killin time while Avery slept on her head Andy was training with Tommy and Big Band. Results Monokuma: Well well well! Looks like Peacock kicked Waluigi out of the nest votes were Peacock win By Death two and Waluigi By Death one Lol so close Anyways the winner is Peacock By Death...HAHAHHAHAHA!! Category:MonokumaGod173 Category:Shattered Ages Tournament Matchups Category:Ultra Z Battles Category:Girls vs Boys Themed Battles Category:Video Games themed Battles Category:Completed Z Fights